Joyride
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Una apuesta entre una joven empresaria y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Quien resultara ser el ganador?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor fanfic  
"JOYRIDE"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP. Así que sin demandas, eh!

Capítulo 1: Parade.

Tomoyo miro el patrón de ropa que tenía enfrente suyo. Miro encima del papel a Eriol y luego volvio a ver el papel con un gesto de desconcierto.  
-¿Estas loco?  
-¿Loco? ¿Porque? - Eriol respondio con esa sonrisa gatuna suya. Como si el simple cuestionamiento de su actitud fuera algo rutinario.  
-No pienso hacertelo - Tomoyo dejo caer el diseño - no si vas a salir con esa pinta.  
-No vas a hacerlo? - Eriol parpadeo - pero si le hiciste un montón de trajes de batalla a Sakura mucho más ostento...  
-Mis trajes no eran ostentosos - Tomoyo tosio y luego su cara se ilumino casí como si sus ojos brillaran - eran hermosos y en Sakura se veían divinos!  
-Sí, sí - Eriol señalo el papel en el escritorio de Tomoyo - entonces este no te costará absolutamente nada hacerlo.  
-No que me cueste - Tomoyo recupero su calma - no pienso dejarte usar semejantes...harapos  
-Veo que no te gustaron cuando los viste.  
-El diseño es original, más basados en los kimonos que usaban nuestros samurais debajo de la armadura, pero...los colores son tan...neutros, tan opacos.  
-Por eso. Se supone es la idea.  
-Entonces no tenían ni el menor sentido de la moda.  
Eriol solto un largo suspiro. Sabía que Tomoyo sería díficil de convencer, pero no a tal nivel.  
-Porque no vistes de negro? Te verías mucho mejor - le sonrio con un cierto brillo en los ojos. Eriol le contesto con la mirada.  
-Ire con ropa interior negra, por sí te interesa.  
-Hiragisawa - la trigueña se inclino hacia adelante, como si le robara espacio - si fuera una de las tantas amiguitas que presumes tener, estaría encantada.  
-Entiendo, entonces creo que podré ir con esas amiguitas y pedirle que me hagan el traje. No creo se opongan, más cuando les de en pago algo que quieren.  
Tal vez el chantaje no hubiera funcionado con otra persona. Sin embargo, Eriol sabía que Tomoyo sentía algo por él, algo diferente a la amistad. El detalle es que él lo sentía.  
Así que le divertía horrores picarla de esa manera.  
-Vaaale - Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos - vete con una de tus amiguitas y revuelcate con ella luego de que lo haga. Seguro que disfrutarás que también te lo rompa.  
Eriol solo sonrio y tomo el papel dandose vuelta.  
-Esta bien. Y la pasare en grande. Hasta luego Daidoji - y con un ademan gracioso, cerro la puerta lentamente. Sin embargo, 5 segundos después, un pisapapeles volo contra ella, desperdigando todo su contenido sobre el piso.  
-Idiota - mascullo molesta. Sin embargo, Tomoyo pudo sentir como sus ojos se perlaban de lágrimas.  
-No, no llores - apreto la mandíbula mientras sacudía la cara - no se lo merece.  
¿Pero a quien engañaba? Era lógico que le gustaba el sujeto. Estaba a punto de ceder, cuando saco ese estupido comentario. Si no fuera tan presuncioso, tan arrogante...  
El sonido del teléfono la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Con la mano izquierda comenzo a frotarse los ojos mientras contestaba.  
-Señorita Daidoji - era su secretaria - tiene una llamada.  
-¿De quien?  
-Bueno...señorita - la chica carraspeo - se presento como Obi-wan Kenobi.  
-¿Eh? No puede ser. Pasamelo.  
Casí al instante, se escucho un click seguido de una leve risa.  
-Hello that - murmuro una voz con un pronunciado acento inglés - ¿Are you Tomoyo Daidoji? Nice to meet you. Im a pacific gentleman...  
-Hiragisawa - Tomoyo suspiro - deja de hablar en inglés, por favor.  
-Yo no hablo español - contesto la voz que parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír - mire, hablaba por parte del Dr. Clow. El solicita que sus empresas le hagan un traje a su medida.  
-Hiragisawa, que rayos quieres?  
-Ah, me conoce? Tal vez mi amiga Daidoji ya hablo con usted. Bueno, tuvimos una discusión sobre si debería ir a ver a mis amiguitas para que me hagan el traje. Que casualidad, usted es la primera de mi lista.  
-Entiendo, entonces soy una de esas con las que te puedes acostar y dejar al otro día eh?  
-Así es - contesto brutalmente con una leve risa. Tomoyo estuvo tentado a colgarle - pero eso será si la dama accede a acompañarme.  
-Pierdete - Tomoyo colgo. Fue cuando noto que estaba de pie. Simplemente se dejo caer en el sofá. Como hacía para sacarle de canas un momento y luego casí hacerle reír.  
-Baka - murmuro mientras daba de puñetazos al escritorio.

-Atchis! - Eriol estornudo mientras veía su celular - hmmm, parece que hablo mal de mí...ah, que le vamos a hacer...  
Simplemente se encogio de hombros mientras se dirigía con cierto pesar hacia una sastrería más cercana.

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
-No estoy tranquilo, México me metio un gol - murmuro Eriol mientras movía el control del N64 con desesperación - estupida Inglaterra.  
Shaoran se rasco la cabeza y nego con la cabeza.  
-No tengo la culpa de que mi vida no sea como la tuya querido descendiente - sonrio Eriol apretando los botones.  
-Deberías aprender, Sakura y yo nos llevamos de maravilla.  
-Seguro? Escuche la discusión que tuvieron hace unos días.  
-Pense que no estabas en la casa! - Shaoran elevo la voz - y luego... - se puso más rojo que una granada. Eriol solto una risotada mientras se agitaba en el sofá.  
-Sí, lo mejor fue el "perdón" eh? - le guiño el ojo - uy, no creí que Sakura gritará tanto.  
-Eres un pervertido! Por eso tienes tan mala suerte con las mujeres!  
-Sí, sí..dejame ser...eso, eso...corre Sheringan! Gooool! Eso!  
-Eriol, no pareces preocupado  
-Ya me se esa canción. Tienes otra?  
-La reunión será en 3 días y dijiste que la sastrería te lo tiene en 1 semana.  
-Bueno, cuestión de estilos y rapidez.  
-Entonces vas a ir así? De civil?  
-No pasará nada. No es obligación llevar ese traje.  
-Lo es, al menos para quien se encargará de dar la ponencia sobre Joseph Campbell.  
-En ese caso, mejor me pongo el traje negro. Que líos armas, todo saldrá al final bien.  
-Vale, pero tu eres quien insistía ir así - Shaoran miro el reloj en la pared - ah, Sakura va a salir de trabajo, voy a recogerla.  
-Te llevo?  
-No, prefiero caminar...  
Eriol puso pausa al juego y miro a Shaoran.  
-Tu familia es rica. Comprate un coche.  
-Quiero ganarme la vida a mi propio esfuerzo.  
-¿Y me dice a mi irracional? - Eriol sacudio la mano - ve por tu amada. Ojala traiga zapatos tennis.  
Shaoran solo nego con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Te digo Sakura! Eres un bruto, un imbecil!  
Sakura suspiro mientras oía como Tomoyo desquitaba los minutos aire de un mes en puros insultos.  
-Tomoyo...calmate.  
-Calmarme? Me dijo literalmente que era una pu...  
-No, no lo eres! No dijo eso, simplemente dijo que le gustaría estar contigo.  
-Sakura, siempre tan inocente mi pobre niña...pero tu no conoces al demonio! No recuerdas como te hizo sufrir con las cartas Clow! No recuerdas como casí nos mata a nosotros!  
-Nos los iba a matar, simplemente los durmio y al final todo salio bien  
-Claro que no! No recuerdas como... - y Tomoyo volvio a agarrar vuelo mientras decía cada defecto de Eriol como si estuviera describiendo sus aventuras. Era lógico que ambos se gustarán, pero mientras Tomoyo era bastante recatada, tranquila y amable. Eriol era un pesado que solía decir las cosas directamente. Eso y la mirada de pervertido que de repente parecía dirigir a todo ser ambulante que tuviera senos y caderas.  
Por suerte, la llegada de Shaoran, que bajaba del colectivo, le salvo de seguir escuchando a Tomoyo quejarse.  
-Sabes - Sakura elevo la voz un poco deteniendo la cantaleta de su amiga - porque no te acuestas con él?  
Tomoyo paro de hablar. Sakura sonrio.  
-E-Estas loca?? Yo...  
-Piensatelo Tomoyo, creo que te hace falta - Sakura sonrio - buenas tardes, descansa.  
-No, Sakura...espera... - solo se escucho como colgaba. Sakura suspiro y miro a su novio que le sonreía.  
-¿Era Tomoyo?  
-Sí, volvieron a pelearse.  
-Lo sé, acabo de venir de su departamento. Estaba jugando  
-Se supone es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Acaso no sabe tratar a una chica?  
-Las mujeres son un misterio - murmuro el castaño. Sakura le miro de malos modos - bueno, son bonitos misterios.  
-Ya cursí - la chica le sonrio borrando su gesto - caminamos como siempre?  
-Sí, pero antes... - Shaoran se inclino y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Sakura sonrio y lo abrazo.  
-Ay Shaoran, eres el chico más romántico del mundo.  
-Sí, romántico - murmuro mientras sacaba un par de tickets. Ya había preparado el terreno. Era hora de dejar caer la bomba.

Tomoyo miro incredula el teléfono y colgo lentamente. Su mejor amiga le había colgado. Tuvo ganas de lanzar el aparato por la ventana, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, se levanto hacia una repisa, que tenía varios libros, pero en el centro estaba una botella de licor de sabor. Tomoyo sabía que no era buena tomando, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto.  
_-she says: hello, you fool, i love you, c'mon join the joyride, join the joyride..._ - canturreo mientras se servía un buen vaso. Lo agito un poco y se lo bebio de un trago. Rapidamente sintio un calorcillo bastante agradable.  
-Sakura, ¿En que demonios piensas? Yo...tener relaciones con ese tipo... - su voz se torno ronca por el alcohol - no lo merece...es nefasto, engreído.  
Pero se detuvo. Simplemente se dejo caer sobre la mesa. Él no sabía lo alegre que se había puesto cuando supo que Kaho y el habían terminado. No sabía las ganas que tenía de invitarlo a salir. Claro, eso no era de una señorita, pero...  
Después de eso, se volvio un maldito pervertido. Corrían todo tipo de rumores. Tomoyo generalmente no era de las personas que escucharan algo así, pero lo que sentía por él, le había nublado el juicio. Y subitamente, Casanova había comenzado a actuar como uno, en especial con ella.  
-Ah, maldición! - se levanto de golpe. Tomo la jarra de licor de menta y lleno el vaso hasta el tope, para luego beberselo de golpe. El alcohol le había despertado un repentino deseo - ese tipo me va a conocer!  
Y salio, medio tambaleandose de su oficina.

_Kaze ga fuite itai kienai omoi  
Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu  
Nido to nai nido to nai suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujaki ni natte imeeji  
Kitto sore wa owaranai  
Kitto sore wa owaranai  
Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Juuou mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no pareedo ga ugokidasu   
Bouken kichijitsu shinpaku joushou meian souguu seimei souai _

Moshimo itte shimau nara anata no kami wo  
Kaide sutte motto yose au kotoba  
Wakaranai wakaranai uwabe dake ja wakaranai   
Dakara motto fukaku shitai shitai  
Nante yume mitai  
Nante yume mitai  
Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Juuou mujin kakete meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite   
Futatsu no pareedo ga yozora ni tokete 

Eriol tocaba el shamisen mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, delante del aparato de sonido, sincronizando su instrumento con la melodía. Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que se volviera sin dejar de tocar.  
-Pase, esta abierto.  
-No puede creerlo - Tomoyo emergio bastante molesta - dejas la puerta sin llave.  
-A veces. Digo, no creo que me pase nada. A propósito, buenas noches, como estas?  
-Y si te asaltan? Buenas noches para tí solamente.  
-Buen punto - sonrio. Tomoyo iba a reclamar - espera, la mejor parte.

_  
Daremo ga motte iru poketto ni shizumeta yoru ga aru  
Soitsu wo tomosu you ni te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito   
Mitsukerareta nara ii anata no keshiki to onaji mono_

Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Juuou mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no pareedo de doko mademo  
Bouken kichijitsu shinpaku joushou meian souguu seimei souai...

-¿Podrías dejar eso?  
-Y tu podrías tomar el violín? Se que tocas como los ángeles - señalo el instrumento que estaba en un rincón.  
-Lo que voy a hacer es estrellarte el violín en la cabeza.  
-Que agresiva...así me gustan. Aunque dicen que la música amansa a las fieras. Grrr - Eriol rio, pero paro de tocar el shamisen cuando noto como Tomoyo tomaba el violín por un extremo para cumplir su amenaza.  
-Bien, que sucede? - el chico dejo el shamisen a un lado, pero lo suficiente cerca para protegerse en caso de un golpe.  
-Bueno - Tomoyo bajo la mirada. Subitamente había perdido el valor, o el efecto del alcohol se había disipado. Sin embargo, lo solto de golpe - vengo a que tengamos sexo.  
-¿Que..? - Eriol arqueo las cejas - ¿Que cosa?  
-Sí - se puso roja mientras miraba sus manos - anda, quitame la ropa.  
Eriol parpadeo y luego miro el vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesita de la televisión. Se acerco y le miro de un lado a otro, para luego olfatearlo.  
-Raro, parece que no tiene nada.  
-Eriol! - Tomoyo elevo la voz - hablo en serio!  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa - se sento sobre uno de los respaldos del sillón - porque esa...necesidad tan urgente?  
Al acercarse a ella, fue cuando noto la mirada en sus ojos.  
-Has estado tomando no?  
-C-Claro que no - ella desvio la mirada - solo me relajaba un poco...es todo.  
-Bonito eufemismo. Sabes que no puede soportar el alcohol. Con un poco, ya estas casí borracha.  
-Tu tienes la culpa! - le tercio molesta - me hiciste sentir mal hace rato, diciendome que soy una cualquiera!  
-No creí que tuvieras tan baja autoestima para creerlo  
-No la tengo idiota! - se acerco peligrosamente - solo es que...tú...  
-Esta bien, no tienes que decirme lo mucho que me quieres y por eso me haces tanto caso - se dio la vuelta mientras iba a la cocina - adoro tu sinceridad.  
-Sabes que, olvidalo! Tu maldito ego hace que sea imposible hablarte! - Tomoyo dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, Eriol rodeo rapidamente la sala y se coloco entre ella y la puerta.  
-Anda, sabes que bromeo Daidoji - le sonrio traviesamente.  
-Cuidado, tengo un bolso...y esta repleto de cosas.  
Eriol parecio pensarselo y opto por dejar de sonreír tanto.  
-Vale, esta bien. Me calmare. Vaya, que líos armas y todo por algo tan sencillo.  
-Hiragisawa, es que me resisto a hacer eso! Los diseños son horrendos.  
-Claro que no - le sonrio - son geniales, originales. Solo que como a tí no se te ocurrieron.  
-Por favor, ganas quisieras.  
-Hablando de ganas? Aun tienes algo de eso? Digo, te ves tan preciosa enojada. En la cama debes ser igual.  
Tomoyo suspiro y dio media vuelta.  
-Es imposible hablar contigo, eres un niño.  
-Claro que sí, que esperabas?  
-No entiendes - murmuro aun volteada - que garantías tengo de que tu palabra es cierta?  
-Que actue como niño, no significa que siempre lo sea. Se ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere.  
-Aja - Tomoyo se volvio y se acerco para picarle el pecho con un dedo - demuestra que eres tan maduro como presumes.  
-Hmmmm, entonces tendremos sexo??  
-Dios! Deja de pensar en eso!  
-Tu eres la que veniste con ganas, a mi no me veas  
-Eres tan desesperante - Tomoyo tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo y cortarlo en pedazos. Momento, cortar...  
-Lo tengo!  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Sí - sonrio felizmente - mañana debo inaugurar un centro comercial de la empresa en Yokohama.  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-Simple. Necesito alguien que me acompañe, es todo.  
-Pues me parece de lo más simple. Supongo que quieres que vaya no?  
-Así es. Si lo haces. Te hare el dichoso traje.  
Eriol se rasco la barbilla.  
-Demasiado sencillo, hay trampa verdad?  
-Podrías decirse... - se acerco y le insinuo casí en la boca las palabras - querido Hiragisawa, a que hora juega Inglaterra la eliminatoria a la Eurocopa?  
El susodicho se puso pálido como la cera. Tomoyo rio por dentro.  
-No me digas que...  
-Sí, justamente a la misma hora que tu querida "England" estará en la cancha.  
Eriol retrocedio como si lo hubieran herido de muerte.  
-Eso...no es justo. Eres cruel - se dejo caer en el sillón. Tomoyo solto una risita perversa.  
-Si vienes a la inauguración, me disculpare por mi impertinencia y te hare el dichoso traje, que dices?  
Eriol parecio mirarla, pero luego bajo la vista.  
-Inglaterra...esta en un gurpo díficil. Necesita mi apoyo para salir avante...  
La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplio más. Sabía que Hiragisawa era un inglés y sobretodo, un hombre. El futbol era su talón de aquiles.  
-Bueno, te lo dejo a conciencia.  
-¿Y si no voy?  
-Simple. Te disculpas y no te hare el mugroso traje. Tengo que irme. Las ganas de...comerte ya se fueron - Tomoyo solto una risa malvada mientras se daba la vuelta - ahh, si decides venir, no puedes usar magia para teletransportarte o poner un clon tuyo, o no se que rayos más...entendido?  
Eriol solo hizo un gesto de despedida bastante parco.  
-Al final, eres un simple hombre - murmuro la chica al cerrar la puerta.

-Tomoyo, te volviste loca?  
La susodicha volteo a ver a su amiga. Solo sonrio mientras saludaba a la gente desde la tarima que habían improvisado frente al nuevo centro Comercial de Daidoji Corps. Sakura se encontraba como invitada especial a lado suyo.  
-Porque lo dices? - murmuro mientras no paraba de sonreír.  
-Bloqueaste las calles aledañas al centro comercial. Inclusive pusiste barricadas antitanque. Según me dijiste, dudabas que Eriol viniera por su partido.  
-Siempre existe la posibilidad de que su tonto orgullo haga que venga, así que prepare todo esto. Es poco comparado con lo que puede hacer Hiragisawa.  
-Es una apuesta tonta. El puede usar magia.  
-No - la sonrisa de Tomoyo se agrando más - no puede. Eso lo convenimos antes de que esto comenzará.  
-Pero tu jamás dijiste de ponerle trabas.  
-Bueeeeno, detalles que no se aclararon - la morocha miro su reloj - en 2 minutos, el querido mago Clow habrá perdido por primera vez en su vida y tendre que aceptar sus disculpas.  
Sakura miro desconcertada a su amiga. No era la Tomoyo que conocía, la dulce y tierna. Ahora parecía más...  
Sí. Se parecía a él.  
Penso en mencionarselo, pero si Tomoyo era así con sus enemigos, ella no quería formar parte de ese bando.  
-Señorita - un guardia llego saludando - todo esta listo y no se avista a nadie sospechoso e la zona.  
-Perfecto. 1 minuto - Tomoyo casí podía gritar de gusto - 59 segundos, 58 segundos, 57...  
Pero justo en ese momento, la música orquestal de la apertura fue cambiada por el sonido de un sintetizador, seguido de una canción bastante vieja que resono por todo el lugar.

_ey driver, where we're going  
I swear my nerves are showing  
Set your hopes up way too high  
The living's in the way we die  
Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand people...I'm the one they blame  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
Save the darkness, let it never fade away  
In the living daylights._

La gente comenzo a murmurar, cuando un estruendo se escucho sobre sus cabezas. Tomoyo estaba incredula, pero levanto la vista y sus ojos se empequeñecieron.  
-No...no puede ser... - mascullo. A lo lejos se veía una avioneta a lo alto y como alguien saltaba de ella - ¡No!  
-¿Es quien creo que es? - Sakura esbozo una sonrisa.  
-¡¡¡ECHEN PAJA!!! - grito el paracaídista que caía en pícado. Sin embargo, al instante, jalo de la cuerda y el paracaídas se extendio, mostrando en el dorso, la bandera de Inglaterra.  
-¡Wow! - grito uno de los espectadores - es como en las películas del 007  
Tomoyo miro al hablador horrorizada mientras el susodicho caía ahora flotando sobre ellos enmedio de la música, mientras canturreaba la canción

_All right, hold on tighter now  
It's down, down to the wire  
Set your hopes way too high  
The living's in the way we die  
Comes the morning and the headlights fade in rain  
Hundred thousand changes...everything's the same  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
Save the darkness, let it never fade away  
In the living daylights._

Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand people...I'm the one they frame  
In the living daylights.

-Por algo James Bond es inglés - sonrio Eriol al momento de caer en la tarima y despojarse el traje protector, a la vez que mostraba un tuxedo debajo - señorita Daidoji, creo que llegue con 5 segundos de anticipación, no?  
Pero Tomoyo no reacciono, simplemente le miro un momento y luego azoto como tabla.  
-Grrr - gruño Eriol sonriendo - siempre causo ese efecto en las mujeres.

Tomoyo miraba la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos. Una manta se encontraba sobre sus hombros. Lo único que recordaba era al tarado de Eriol cayendo del cielo y sonriendo como estrella de cine. A lo siguiente es que se hallaba en la ambulancia móvil, con un dolor intenso en la nuca.  
-Tomoyo...  
La susodicha elevo la vista. Sakura se acercaba con paso lento, temiendo alguna reacción de ella.  
-Calma Sakura - la pobre suspiro - ya estoy bien. No muerdo.  
La castaña asintio y se coloco a su lado.  
-Quieres que nos vayamos? Eriol inauguro el centro comercial por tí.  
Tomoyo no contesto. Simplemente seguía mirando su taza, pérdida.  
-Escucho gritos - musito al fin - son de mujeres.  
-Ah, es que cuando me fuí, Eriol era perseguido por una...manada de chicas. Creo que querían arrancarle la ropa.  
Tomoyo suspiro. Bien, bien hecho Tomoyo. No solo habías quedado en ridículo, habías perdido la apuesta y tenido un buen chichón en la cabeza, sino tambien hecho inmensamente popular a ese zangano...  
-Y con su ego... - Tomoyo dejo la taza a lado mientras hundía la cara en sus manos.  
-¿Cual ego princesa?  
Tomoyo levanto la cara de golpe. Eriol estaba enfrente suyo. Con esa sonrisa tan...  
-Antes de que me lances el café, te advierto que estoy a una distancia prudente para esquivarlo o detenerlo con mi magia  
-No me provoques - Tomoyo apreto los dientes. Sin embargo, Eriol no parecía inmutarse ante la situación.  
-Los dejare solos - Sakura se levanto - tengo que cuidar a Shaoran de las arpías.  
Tomoyo se volvio horrorizada a su amiga. ¿Planeaba dejarla sola con este tipo?  
-Ups, parece que te han dejado sin caballería - Eriol al decir esto, dio un paso atrás. Tomoyo había levantado la taza agresivamente, casí haciendo que el contenido se derramara.  
-Te voy a matar...  
-Esas son palabras muy duras para una señorita.  
Pero Eriol no previo que Tomoyo se dejara caer nuevamente en la silla y comenzará a llorar.  
Sin embargo, lejos de parecer asustado, Eriol se hinco a su lado y trato de abrazarla. Ella trato de hacerlo a un lado, pero solo fue un momento. Finalmente se dejo abrazar.  
-Disculpame - murmuro el chico. Tomoyo parpadeo sorprendida.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí - se separo y le sonrio mientras sacaba su pañuelo - yo fui quien te lastime estos días.  
Tomoyo miro sorprendido a Eriol. Parecía decirlo sinceramente. Dudo un momento en tomar el pañuelo.  
-Esta bien - lo agarro finalmente - no..no te preocupes.  
-Excelente - Eriol sonrio enormemente. Entonces se volvio hacia una cámara de televisión que estaba a un lado - lo filmaron todo?  
-¡Que! - Tomoyo se levanto escandalizada - me filmaste haciendo esto?!!  
-Oye, lo necesito para deshacerme de esas fans que me gane hace un rato - señalo la multitud - sino muestro que tengo algo serio, no se irán.  
-Como si te molestara.  
-Ahora no - palmeo el bolsillo de su tuxedo - más cuando consegui tantos teléfonos.  
Tomoyo tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo, pero Eriol le guiño el ojo coquetamente.  
-Sabes que te quiero?  
Tomoyo se puso roja. ¿A que venia ese comentario? ¿Que quería decir con eso?  
-Así es princesa. No ves que hice todo esto por tí.  
-Aja, claro. Fue por tu ego.  
-Claro que no...bueno, tal vez sí...eso me recuerda, tengo que preguntar por el partido de Inglaterra. Seguro van a medio tiempo.  
Tomoyo tuvo ganas de estrellarle la taza en la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Simplemente suspiro y le miro.  
-Esta bien, te hare el traje.  
-En serio?  
-Sí, sí, ya no insistas - la chica volvio a suspirar. Eriol sonrio como niño que acababan de cumplirle un capricho.  
-Genial! Entonces... - metio la mano dentro del saco y saco otro papel - tambien quiero que me hagas este.  
-Todavía quieres más? Acaso... - Tomoyo tomo el diseño y parpadeo - tú...  
Eriol asintio mientras sonreía.

-Lo ayudaste verdad?  
Shaoran se volvio hacia su novia. Le sonrio levemente.  
-¿De que hablas?  
Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente se acerco y palpo el bolsillo de su camisa.  
-Un minidisc - arrugo la frente - Shaoran...  
-Vale, lo siento. Es que lo ví desesperado y me dio pena.  
-¿Desesperado? Eriol??  
-Sí, me conto el plan, luego de que Tomoyo lo dejo.  
-Y tu aceptaste a hacer eso??  
-Bueeeeno, debes admitir que al final ambos se reconciliaron...en cierta manera.  
-Eso no lo niego, pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que Tomoyo le termine rompiendo algo en la cabeza - suspiro - esta bien, acepto.  
-¿Acepto?  
-Sí, recuerdas lo que me pediste ayer?  
-Pense que me dirías que no - sonrio levemente. Sakura sonrio.  
-Se que tienes unas costumbres tan raras, pero es poco comparado con lo que haces por mí.  
Shaoran solo sonrio y la abrazo mientras le daba las gracias a su muy particular manera.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.

Luego de un largo rato, al fin me animo a hacer un nuevo fic de esta pareja. ¿Que puedo decir? Son geniales y se me ocurren ideas para ambos, en especial con Eriol. Disfrute muchísimo escribir sus dialogos e imaginar las payasadas que haría. Digamos que traspolo demasiado mi forma de ser en él, así que espero el personaje no se salga de su forma habitual. Si es así, una disculpa.  
Tal vez la actitud de Eriol sea demasiado impertinente, pero creo que como el Mago Clow, ha vivido muchísimo tiempo y acumulado tanto conocimiento, que prefiere una forma de ser más sencilla, que no lo agobie. Eso mismo manifesto tanto en el manga y anime (razón por la cual cedio la mitad de sus poderes al padre de Sakura). Tal vez la más cambiada sea Tomoyo, ya que digamos su forma de ser es más calmada y reflexiva. Sin embargo, cualquier dama se sacaría de quisio con alguien como Eriol, jejeje.  
El título de la historia viene como siempre de una canción, en este caso le toca el deshonor a "Joyride" de Roxette. Justamente, esta empieza con lo que canturrea Tomoyo mientras se sirve el licor.  
Las otras dos canciones son "Parade" de CHABA, uno de los endings de Naruto (creo que el doceavo), que tiene un precioso shamisen de fondo, así una clásica, "The living daylights", de A-ha y que fue tema del 007 en "Mi nombre es peligro", digo, tenía que cuadrar con la secuencia del paracaídas.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor fanfic  
"JOYRIDE"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP. Así que sin demandas, eh!

Capítulo 2: Rock and Roll

-No Eriol, no podemos hacer esto  
-Podemos, porque podemos. ¿Acaso no eres hombre?  
-Lo soy, pero esto...Sakura podría ponerse furiosa!  
-Claro que no, al contrario, lo disfrutara. Todas las chicas son igual de pervertidas  
-Pero...porque nosotros dos?  
-Porque es el destino querido descendiente. Ahora conocerás el verdadero extasis  
-No!!  
Fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar Shaoran cuando Eriol lo empujo. Quiso volverse trás las cortinas, pero los flashes de las cámaras lo detuvieron.  
Totalmente resignado y haciendo acopio de valor, comenzo a caminar por la pasarela moviendose con estilo y masculinidad, mientras modelaba un traje Armani.  
Los gritos de algunas de las asistentes no se hicieron esperar mientras las cámaras no dejaban de accionarse.  
-Mira nomás - Eriol sonrio - tiene manera de modelo.  
Pero mientras Shaoran sonreía de manera seductoramente, en el fondo estaba pensando la manera de destripar a su "antepasado".

-Tomoyo?  
La susodicha levanto la vista de la maquina de coser que tenía en su habitación.  
-Ah, lo siento Sakura - la joven pelinegra sonrio - perdona no haberte ido a recibir, pero estaba terminando con el encargo de ese idiota.  
-Supongo te refieres a Eriol  
-¿Y quien más? - suspiro y se sento mientras accionaba la maquina - entre más pronto acabe, mejor estare.  
-¿Porque estas tan molesta? ¿Porque te gano?  
Tomoyo asintio.  
-Sabes que detesto perder.  
-Anda, te invito a ir con él a ese evento, creo que es un buen gesto.  
-¿Gesto? El mismo lo dijo - enronquecio su voz - "pienso presumirte con mis amigotes que tengo una novia preciosa". Es rídiculo!  
-Ya veo - Sakura miro para otro lado y sonrio - aunque no puedes negar que te gusto eso de ser su novia.  
La máquina se detuvo. Tomoyo elevo la vista del tejido y la poso en su amiga.  
-No puedo engañarte verdad?  
Sakura nego con la cabeza. La morocha suspiro y se reclino en el asiento.  
-Pense que luego de Touya...no volvería a sentirme así.  
-Con ganas de perseguir a alguien?  
-Yo...no persigo a nadie! - apreto los dientes.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Pareces muy sensible al respecto...te gusta no?  
Tomoyo no respondio nuevamente y volvio a accionar la máquina.  
-Sino fuera tan estupido... - mascullo moviendo la tela.  
-Pero lo es y aun así lo quieres.  
La máquina se detuvo una vez más. Tomoyo apreto la tela con los dedos.  
-¿Y si solo esta jugando conmigo?  
-Tomoyo... - Sakura se acerco - que te pasa? Esta no eres tú.  
-Lo sé - suspiro y trato de sonreír - siempre parezco confiada y tranquila, pero ese sujeto saca lo peor de mí.  
-O quizás quien eres.  
-Sabes como soy. Tengo un control de mi vida y él no encaja en eso.  
-Y por eso vas a mandarlo a volar?  
-Nooo, sería estupido...pero es un egolatra y presumido!  
-Pense que tu eras la que mejor veías a las personas.  
-Como??  
Sakura le sonrio y le apreto la mano.  
-No seas tan objetiva ahora.  
-Lo intentare...no entiendo como no pudiste odiarlo.  
-Es un gran amigo y mi predecesor. No es malo, solo travieso - Sakura sonrio - hey, vamos a ver la televisión. Dicen que estan pasando en vivo un desfile de modas masculino.  
-Sakura... - Tomoyo parpadeo. Ella le saco la lengua en gesto infantil.  
-También tengos hormonas - y encendio la tv. Tomoyo sonrio y volvio al trabajo. Sin embargo, un respingo hizo que se detuviera  
-¿Que sucede?  
Sakura no respondio, simplemente señalo la pantalla. Tomoyo enfoco la vista y abrio la boca.

_-Aquí estamos, enmedio del X festival de trajes de temporada - comentaba la narradora - y ha sido un éxito rotundo. La aparición del modelo sorpresa dado por el Dr. Hiragisawa, desperto las pasiones más ocultas de las asistentes_

La reportera dio vuelta y noto como un grupo de chicas saltaban de sus asientos, siendo retenidas por los guardias, mientras Shaoran les saludaba tímidamente. Atrás de él, Eriol elevaba las manos en señal de triunfo.  
-Ese... - Sakura apreto el puño. Tomoyo se estremecio. Parecio escuchar como los huesos de la mano tronaban ante la presión - ese idiota...¡LO VOY A MATAR!  
-Sabía que era demasiado bello para ser real - comento la morocha nerviosamente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!  
-Calma querido descendiente - Eriol se dio la vuelta mientras Shaoran salía del camerino con pinta de malos amigos - fuiste el éxito de la noche.  
-¿Éxito? Esas tipas casí me dejan sin nada!  
-Detalles, detalles - Eriol saco un fajo de billetes - quieres cambio o billete grande?  
-Crees que con dinero vas a comprar mi perdón???  
-Te tocan 5,000 dolares - murmuro por lo bajo. Subitamente, la molestia de Shaoran disminuyo como un globo desinflado. Eriol sonrio ante el gesto.  
-Vale - tomo su parte y le miro - sino fuera porque lo necesito.  
-Insisto, tu familia es rica, no se supone eres heredero de una empresa importante y de una de las familias más antiguas de...  
-Yaaa! - el castaño elevo la mano deteniendo su cantaleta - lo sé. Pero sabes que...  
-Yaaa, lo sé - Eriol elevo la mano imitando perfectamente a su descendiente - no me lo repitas.  
Justo en ese momento, sono el celular de Shaoran.  
-Es Sakura - murmuro viendo el identificador de llamadas.  
-Si quieres te dejo a solas - comento solicitamente el pelinegro. Sin embargo, comenzo a alejarse rapidamente.  
Solo vio de reojo como Shaoran pegaba un brinco al escuchar una voz femenina gritarle por el celular. Tan potente era la voz, que se reconocio aun a varios metros de distancia.  
-Mujeres - sonrio el susodicho mientras abría la puerta trasera del escenario. Fue cuando sono su celular.  
-Estas escapando no?  
-Daidoji, acaso también eres una maga?  
-No, pero eres un sinverguenza!  
-¿Yo? Sino he hecho nada malo  
-Engañaste a Shaoran para que posara en la pasarela!  
-Claro que no - Eriol se recargo en la pared mientras sonreía - solamente le dije que podía ganar dinero de manera rápida  
-¿Como modelo?  
-Admite que es niño bonito. Esperabas que le pagaran trabajando como físico nuclear?  
-Y porque no lo hiciste tu?  
-Ehmmmmm, es que me da pena - murmuro Eriol haciendose el ofendido  
-¿Tu? Con pena? Ja ja, me parto de risa.  
-Sí, soy un chico sencillo y que desea tener una relación seria.  
-En realidad eres un...  
-Sí, soy un idiota, pero así me quieres no?  
Simplemente se escucho como colgaban. Eriol se encogio de hombros mientras guardaba el celular.

Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad. Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente, lo habría ahorcado hasta...  
Sin embargo, sus instintos homicidas se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sakura salio de la otra habitación. No se encontraba mucho mejor que ella.  
-Puedes matarlo - mascullo en voz ronca mientras tomaba su bolso y salía con rapidez. Tomoyo solo sonrio al tanto hacía lo propio con su billetera.

-Anda "querido" descendiente, arriba esos ánimos - Eriol le guiño el ojo mientras detenía su jeep frente al departamento del castaño. Este gruño en señal de respuesta.  
-Espera... - Eriol lo sujeto de la manga.  
-¿Que pasa? Piensas arruinarme otra parte de mi vida?  
Eriol nego con la cabeza y con un gesto señalo el frente. Shaoran se volvio y vio con horror como Sakura llegaba en una limusina propiedad de las Empresas Daidoji.  
-Suerte galan - le sonrio mientras le daba un empujón y cerraba la puerta. Shaoran estuvo a punto de lanzarle un insulto, pero vio con cierto agrado como otra limusina llegaba atrás de ellos, cerrando el paso de la calle.  
-Es una emboscada! - grito Eriol escandalizado.  
-A tí te quería ver! - Sakura emergio de la limusina con el bolso en alto. Shaoran retrocedio hacia la puerta de su departamento bastante acongojado.  
Eriol se bajo de su Jeep, pero cuando quiso dar un par de pasos, noto el mismo movimiento en las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo.  
La susodicha tambien bajo de la limusina con un gesto de molestia.  
-Es increíble - Eriol se acerco - hay niños pobres en el mundo y tu gastas el dinero en operaciones de asalto con dos pobres chicos  
-Quieres callarte? - Tomoyo le espeto molesta haciendo que el joven chocara contra la limusina - tu tienes la culpa!  
-Claro, echenle la culpa al Mago Clow. Solo porque los fastidie hace unos años y ya creen que soy la mente maestra tras todo? Pues no! - Eriol carraspeo - bueno..en realidad sí lo soy.  
Tomoyo solo nego con la cabeza.  
-No puedes ser serio un momento?  
-Lo estoy siendo  
-Claro que no! Fastidiaste a Sakura ahora! Acaso no tienes cabeza?  
-La tengo, cuanto apuestas a que se terminan reconciliando teniendo un rico sexo?  
Tomoyo se puso roja y elevo su mano para darle una cachetada. Sin embargo, Eriol fue más rápido y la abrazo por la cintura de manera seductora.  
-Alto señoritas! - musito mientras veía a las guardaespaldas moverse - un paso más y la beso!  
-Se supone eso es una amenaza? - murmuro Tomoyo sonrojada  
-Bueno, hay besos que matan - le guiño el ojo. Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada. Esos ojos azules la estaban aturdiendo. Temía que quien fuera el atacado fuera él...  
-Vale, esta bien - musito el chico dejandola y dandose la vuelta - quieres que te lleve a casa? Digo, Sakura y Shaoran deben arreglar sus problemas solos.  
Tomoyo iba a replicar, pero entonces noto algo extraño. Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
-Esta bien...ire contigo.  
Eriol la miro y le dirigio el mismo gesto mientras abría la puerta del pasajero de su jeep...

_Tuve un sueño que nadie más podría haber tenido,  
y lance lejos cualquier cosa que no era útil para mi  
los pensamientos inflexibles residen dentro de mi pecho  
nosotros aun estamos en la realidad e idealismo,  
aunque mis pies queden atrapados en las cadenas de sacrificio  
Mis impulsos que desbordan no se pueden reprimir  
el deseo vivo de mi corazón es demasiado fuerte_

_Pretensión, Miedo, vanidad, Pena, no seré lo bastante débil  
para ser aprendido por esas cosas negativas.  
soy un tramposo que no conoce la soledad_

Eriol se quedo a media letra cuando vio como su acompañante le bajaba el volumen a la melodía.  
-Hey! Es la parte buena!  
-No se como puedes escuchar esto! - Tomoyo apago el reproductor - la canción es...da miedo!  
-Bah, mujeres, no entienden como trabaja la mente de un hombre. Mientras ustedes piensan que van a ponerse en el día, nosotros ya vamos un paso al frente.  
-Pensando cuantos días llevan con la misma ropa interior?  
-Exacto! Digo..claro que no! - Eriol se volvio molesto. Tomoyo solto una leve carcajada.  
-Lo siento, te pusiste a modo  
-Ajah, muy graciosa.  
-Así que señor "quiero conquistar el mundo", también desearías tener una Death Note?  
Eriol miro sorprendido a Tomoyo.  
-Tú como sabes de eso?  
-También veo la televisión Hiragizawa. Ni se diga que mi empresa esta comercializando los juguetes de la serie. Aunque Ryuk no tiene nada de estético.  
-¿Estético? Es un Shinigami! Un Dios de la muerte!  
-Sí, pero pudieron hacerlo más atractivo...como a Light.  
Eriol parpadeo un momento. Tomoyo no parecía ser una...  
-Sí, soy una otaku.  
-Comienzas a darme miedo sabes? - le mascullo. Tomoyo nego con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Ya se más o menos como trabaja tu mente - entrecerro los ojos.  
-En serio? En que estoy pensando ahora?  
-En que no llevo escote!  
-Falso Daidoji! - Eriol sonrio mientras detenía el Jeep y señalaba por la ventanilla. Tomoyo se volvio y se puso roja al ver el letrero luminoso frente a ella.  
-¿UN MOTEL?  
-Claro! Que esperabas?  
-Arranca o te saco los ojos!  
-Hmmmm, bueno, no me molesta tener relaciones a oscuras.  
-¡ARRANCA!  
Eriol solto una carcajada mientras encendía el motor y volvía a la vía.  
-¡Deja de reírte! - mascullo Tomoyo toda roja.  
-Hmmm, lo hare en el momento que dejes de ponerte roja - solto una leve risita - te viene muy bien el color rojo sabes?  
-Eres un...eres un...! - Tomoyo comenzo a darle golpes en el hombro.  
-Hey! Si lo magullas, lo pagas  
Tomoyo le dirigio una última mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante apenada. Eriol guardo silencio unos momentos. Era cierto que se divertía hacerla rabiar, pero dejo pasar el momento.  
-Hey - tomo su celular mientras se detenían en un cruce - llama a Sakura para ver que paso.  
-Serás chismoso...seguro estan hablando ahora! Sería imprudente hablarles!  
-Crees que realmente esten hablando?  
-¿Como?  
-Vamos Daidoji, ambos son jovenes y apasionados. Dudo esten hablando en este momento...  
-Claro que sí! - Tomoyo se enrojecio - Sakura es inocente! Shaoran un caballero!  
-Te han educado como una princesa verdad?  
-Que?  
-Sí - sonrio el joven - crees que solo las parejas se dan besos y abrazos y no es cierto!  
-Claro que se que hay más que eso! Touya me enseño mucho!  
Tomoyo noto como el jeep desaceleraba de golpe. Fue solo un momento, porque nuevamente tomo velocidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa maliciosa de Eriol se borro un momento, para aparecer otra sonrisa más enigmatica.  
La joven se sintio con remordimientos. Cierto que había tenido un romance con el hermano de Sakura hacía un tiempo pero las cosas no habían funcionado. Es mas, lo había omitido estando con él. Sin embargo, lo había logrado sacar de quisio...  
-Ok - Eriol siguio con ese gesto tan...indescriptible mientras comenzaba a marcar - te comprobare que aun eres una...princesa...  
-¿Pero que haces? - Tomoyo quiso sujetarle el celular pero solo se oyo el tono de marcado y como luego de unos momentos, contestaban.  
-Espera - Eriol apreto una tecla y lo lanzaba al regazo de ella - lo puse en modo altoparlante.  
-¿E-Eriol? - una voz femenina contesto titubeante  
-Saludos Sakura - el chico contesto alegremente - como va todo?  
-¿T-Todo? Ah...sí...todo va...bien - la voz de la castaña se escuchaba apagada. Tomoyo iba a sonreír victoriosa, pero un hondo suspiro hizo que ambos se miraran.  
-¿Eh? Ah! - la voz de Sakura se elevo - lo siento! Es que...hace frío y Shaoran dejo la ventana abierta! Tengo que colgar, luego hablamos!  
La llamada se colgo. Tomoyo parpadeo y luego miro de reojo a la reencarnación de Clow.  
-Touche Mademoisalle - le sonrio malignamente.

Sakura miro con cierta aprehensión el celular de su novio. Había sido demasiado obvia. Quiso decirle algo a Shaoran. ¡Seguro Tomoyo le diría un montón de cosas!  
Sin embargo, un beso en cierta...zona, hizo que dejara caer el celular sobre la alfombra mientras se abandonaba al placer...

Eriol había guardado silencio luego de la llamada. Tomoyo no había dicho ni una sola palabra tampoco. En cierta manera le había remordido haberla provocado. Por suerte, divisaron la mansión Daidoji en pocos minutos.  
El jeep de Eriol paso el portico principal. Finalmente se estacio enfrente de la vieja casona.  
-Te odio - murmuro Tomoyo de repente. Eriol la miro.  
-¿Y ahora porque?  
-Tú...Sakura...  
-Daidoji, en serio esperabas que Sakura no fuera así. Es lógico. Ambos estan enamorados y...  
-¡Eso lo sé! - Tomoyo lo interrumpio molesta - solo que...me molesta que siempre tengas la razón  
-Soy el gran mago Clow - le guiño el ojo. Tomoyo hizo una mueca.  
-Oh sí, el gran mago Clow - le miro molesta - tanto que conoces tus propias reacciones eh?  
-Absolutamente.  
-¿Entonces? Te gusto no?  
Eriol parpadeo  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Tomoyo sonrio como niña - te gusto..y mucho.  
-Claro que... - Eriol carraspeo - estas loca?  
-No más que tú - le miro ferozmente - lo comprobe hace rato! Te pusiste a transpirar!  
-Lógico. Transpiro. Debo hacerlo o mi temperatura subiría hasta matarme!  
-No a eso! Echabas bocanadas de vapor por la boca!  
-Daidoji, es diciembre. Lógico que lo haga. Hace frío.  
-No señor! - Tomoyo se estiro hacia él - cuando saliste no despedías nada de vapor, pero cuando te separaste y quisiste besarme, estabas echando humo como una locomotora!  
-Que esperabas? Que fuera tan insensible como para no sentir nada por...? - Eriol se puso pálido. Tomoyo abrio los ojos. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban a centímetros. Uno del otro. Eriol dirigio inconcientemente su mirada hacia los labios de ella. Tomoyo lo noto y también, sin darse cuenta, se los relamio lentamente.  
-Bajate... - Eriol retrocedio rapidamente luego de un momento que parecio durar horas. Tomoyo obedecio sin chistar y sin darle la cara.  
-Mañana a las 4 no? - murmuro de espaldas a él. Solo escucho un "ajah" muy quedo y como se cerraba la puerta. No quiso voltear a despedirse...solo escucho como el jeep arrancaba y salia casí disparado de allí.  
Sino hubiera sido por el pasamos de las escaleras, Tomoyo se habría derrumbado. Las piernas le temblaban fuertemente y sentía el corazón latirle a toda marcha.  
Por su parte, Eriol casí choco contra la reja de la mansión. Sin embargo, freno bruscamente ya fuera de ella. Simplemente dejo caer la cabeza contra el volante.  
Como si hubiera sido algo practicado por años, ambos miraron hacia su espalda y luego murmuraron en voz baja, al mismo tiempo...

-Maldición...

-¿Porque no lo besaste? - la voz de Sakura resono por todo el cuarto..y no solo porque Tomoyo tenía puesto el altavoz del teléfono.  
-Sakura, guarda silencio! - la joven suspiro mientras cerraba la maleta y el bolso de tela que tenía a lado - no puedo concentrarme  
-No es momento para concentrarse! Debiste besarlo!  
-Claro...besarlo...es lo que quiere!  
-Y tu también! Al fin estan de acuerdo en algo!  
-No me ayudes...aparte, aun sigo molesta contigo. Me has decepcionado!  
-Tomoyo, por favor. Somos adultos y no contaba conque llamarás...Shaoran y yo...estabamos reconciliandonos  
-Vaya manera. ¿Donde quedo el "te perdono" y luego ir a cenar o estar abrazados? Al menos un simple beso!  
-Tomoyo, por favor...  
-Esta bien, esta bien - la chica suspiro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - solo...estoy confundida. Demasiado.  
-No será que tienes miedo?  
-Yo? Miedo de ese zangano?  
-Miedo de que te guste  
Tomoyo iba a abrir la boca pero volvio a suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.  
-No quiero más...heridas.  
-No las tendrás. Eriol podrá ser imprudente pero...  
-Sakura, no quiero pensar en eso. Voy a estar toda la tarde con él, suficiente tengo con eso.  
-Esta bien. Entonces te vere al rato, Shaoran me tiene una sorpresa!  
-Espero no sea como la de anoche - finalizo Tomoyo mientras colgaba el aparato.

-¿No la besaste?  
-Shaoran, no quiero repetir dialogos como si fuera una historia romántica cursí - Eriol tenía una bolsa de hielo en la frente - no dormí bien.  
-Fue tu culpa, debiste besarla!  
-Ahora es mía! - Eriol suspiro mientras miraba el celular - cuando te volviste mi madre? Es más, mi madre no hizo lo que tú!  
-Tu fuiste quien llamaste y para colmo a mi celular!  
-Quería demostrar mi teoría y atine eh!  
-Como sea - Shaoran resoplo - debiste besarla.  
-Para?? Para meterme en más líos!  
-Cuales líos?  
-Ya sabes...después del beso..viene el compromiso, luego el matrimonio, los hijos y morir en un asilo!  
-Pense lo de Kaho estaba superado.  
-Lo está!  
-Entonces besala...  
-A veces me pregunto si eres mi descendiente...das tan buenas respuestas  
-Mirá, haz lo que quieras. Al menos Tomoyo y tú tienen algo en común: son unos cabezaduras! Te veo al rato.  
La comunicación se corto. Eriol miro el celular y lo lanzo al otro lado de la sala. Es cierto que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cara, pero la sensación de calor no se le iba...  
-Desde cuando me reprimo tanto? - penso molesto. Entonces miro su reproductor de música. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

-¿Hiragizawa? - Tomoyo toco varias veces a la puerta del departamento. Sin embargo, no había habido respuesta.  
-Ese desvergonzado - hizo una mueca de preocupación - espero no le halla pasado nada.  
Entonces toco la perilla. Noto que estaba abierta.  
-Tengo que regañarlo por no cerrar - suspiro molesta mientras entraba - Hiragizawa! Esta aquí?  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un piano la paro en seco. Antes que dijera algo, la escena que vio la dejo totalmente aturdida.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll_

_Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock n' roll_

_Still like that old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll_

_Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock n' roll_

_Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll_

_Still like old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll_

La quijada de Tomoyo cayo hasta el suelo. Eriol, al son de la música, emergio deslizandose en calcetines, ropa interior, lentes negros y una camiseta, imitando a Tom Cruise mientras canturreaba y se movía por el departamento usando como guitarra un simple plumero.

_I like that old time rock n' roll_ - canto a plena voz al darse la vuelta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo.  
-Ehhh - carraspeo mientras se dirigía con paso digno hacia la mesita donde se hallaba el control del estereo. Apreto el botón de apagado...  
-Se dará cuenta señorita - le dijo seriamente, haciendo uso de su acento inglés - que ahora tendre que matarla.  
Eso fue lo que desperto la carcajada de Tomoyo. Eriol miro hacia el techo mientras la pelinegra se reía a mandíbula batiente, esperando que el ataque de risa cesara.  
-Esta bien, ya basta - dijo Eriol ya algo incomodo - no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano.  
-Y yo jejeje - Tomoyo trataba de aguantar la risa - no esperaba...jeje...verte...así...de haberlo sabido, habría traído mi cámara, jajaja!  
-No me obligues a enterrar tu cadaver en mi patio trasero.  
-No tienes patio trasero! - Tomoyo le miro. Eriol se acerco y le sonrio.  
-Lo tendre...con tu adición.  
Ambos se miraban sin pestañar. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y estando ambos tan cerca (y más Eriol en ropa interior), hicieron que se separaran un poco.  
-Ejem, como decía - Eriol carraspeo - Viniste temprano Daidoji...oye, porque no traes puesto lo tuyo? - le sonrio a la joven. Esta le miro de malos modos.  
-No iba a salir vestido con eso, por favor - la chica apreto los dientes - voy a cambiarme aquí y nos vamos en tu coche.  
-¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? Estas conciente de lo que dices??  
-Sí te atreves siquiera a mirar... - le enseño el puño mientras le daba una bolsa - aquí esta el tuyo. Donde puedo cambiarme?  
-Hmmmmm, si quieres en la sala.  
-Hiragizawa...  
-Vale, era un chiste. Que mal sentido del humor tienes. Usa mi habitación. Ponle el seguro, no te fies de mí.  
-Eso voy a hacer - le miro una última vez antes de entrar. Eriol solo miro contento su bolsa.

Tomoyo miro el top entre sus manos. Debía admitir que su traje era muchísimo mejor que el que luciría Eriol. Tal vez se había pasado con él en estos días, pero le hervía la sangre cuando lo veía. Y no solo por molestía. Realmente sentía algo con él que la hacía exhaltarse. Aun recordaba la cara de Sakura al verla en ese estado. Pobrecilla, ella jamás había visto su lado más maligno. Algo que el inglés sacaba a cada momento.  
Al momento de volverse y cambiarse el brassiere, noto un cartel pegado en el reverso de la puerta. Era un dibujo muy burdo, pero ponía a Eriol sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo. A lado tenía la leyenda de: Wow, que guapa. Puedo verte.  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca. Entonces él sabía desde un principio que vendría! Tuvo ganas de arrancar el papel y luego su cabeza. Sin embargo, solo sonrio y luego solto una risita leve mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Eriol solo sonrio al escuchar la risita de Tomoyo, mientras se colocaba las botas.

-Bien, estoy lista - exclamo la pelinegra mientras quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta. Esperaba ver a Eriol bastante fachoso. Sin embargo, la visión que tuvo enfrente la dejo impresionada.  
El susodicho vestía el clásico traje de los Caballeros Jedis de la Guerra de las Galaxias. En papel, el diseño se veía burdo y tosco. Tomoyo jamás había sido fan de las películas, menos aun con los diseños y trajes tan escuetos. Ella podía haber hecho mejores.  
Sin embargo, Eriol se veía...  
-Me veo bien no? - sonrio mientras daba vuelta. Tomoyo solo atino a asentir. Pese a ser delgado, la espalda de Eriol era bastante ancha y eso realzaba mucho las hombreras del traje y con la capa.  
-Pareces un principe - atino a decir. Eriol se volvio, pero en lugar de sonreír egocentricamente, solo asintio y le dedico una mirada penetrante.  
-Y tu te ves muy guapa. Como toda una princesa.  
Tomoyo sintio enrojecer mientras veía su propia indumentaria. Era como la de un Caballero Jedi, pero más femenina. Usaba un top que realzaba su busto y un poco descubierto su abdomen. Aparte, usaba una especie de lycra blanca que pese al diseño medio ochentero, era bastante comoda al moverse.  
-Gracias.. - murmuro. Eriol se inclino y le beso la mano suavemente. Tomoyo se puso roja.  
-Valio la pena perderme el partido de Inglaterra.  
-Vaya, es lo más romántico que se te puede ocurrir??  
-Hmmmmm - Eriol parecio pensarselo un rato - creo que sí...  
-Tonto - lo halo de la manga - vamos, se te hara tarde para tu conferencia.

Tomoyo miro de reojo a Eriol varias veces, mientras se dirigían hacia el sitio de la "conferencia". Lo de los disfraces había calmado un poco el ambiente tan tenso de la otra vez. Era mejor así...no hablar el tema por el momento  
-Sí, soy un frikie de Starwars, ya contenta? - sonrio Eriol.  
-Es que no lo pareces.  
-Vamos con mi comportamiento excéntrico, pense que no te sorprendería.  
-Pero no a este grado. Digo - Tomoyo sacudio la cabeza - estas vestido como un payaso!  
Un payaso muy apuesto por cierto.  
-Hey, cuidado que te bajo en el primer semaforo.  
-No me tientes.  
Tomoyo solto una risita.  
-Vale, disculpa. Es que sinceramente, no lo creí. Cuando ví el diseño del traje Jedi, me quede sin palabras.  
-Pudimos ahorrarnos todo el trance dandome el sí.  
-Ese no es el chiste.  
-Mujeres - Eriol elevo la vista hacia arriba.  
-Ahora saldras con tus comentarios machistas?  
-Chouvinistas, por favor. Misógino sería mejor.  
Tomoyo solo suspiro.  
-Me sorprende que hallas hecho las vestimentas tan rápido.  
-Los patrones son simples - Tomoyo miro su propio traje - no tienen mayor chiste.  
-Los tienen. Son el emblema de un Caballero Jedi, los guardianes de la galaxia que protegieron a la Vieja República por 1,000 años. Antes de los tiempos oscuros...antes del Imperio...  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca.  
-Otaku - murmuro por lo bajo. Eriol lejos de ofenderse, le sonrio aun más ampliamente.  
-A mucha honra.  
-¿Como puedes sentirte orgulloso de que digan que eres un obsesionado?  
-Las obsesiones son normales, en cierto grado. Al tratar uno de portarse "normal", va abandonando su propia individualidad y por ente, reprimiendo deseos de manera conciente. Eso a la larga crea obsesiones aun más destructivas y dañinas. Saber conocerte es lo básico, aunque hoy la gente se apoya más en la nueva primicia de "conoce a los demás". El axioma griego, "conocete a tí mismo", es más complejo y díficil, pero a la larga más llevadero. Curiosamente, Starwars tiene esa manifiesta filosofía en el Episodio IV cuando Obi-wan le dice a Luke que actue por instinto al momento de pelear con el rotor de entrenamiento. Matrix, posteriormente, presento esa frase tal como esta, en la cocina del Oráculo - Eriol sonrio y se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo - conocerte a tí mismo es básico para saber tus debilidades y cualidades, de allí puedes buscar un sano equilibrio entre ello.  
Tomoyo parpadeo. Era cierto que Eriol parecía un payaso y pervertido la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho la había hecho parpadear.  
-Además, deberías saber que los Jedis, se inspiraron en los Samurais, así como en las tramas caballerescas del Rey Arturo, estas ubicadas en el siglo VII a IX en la Inglaterra post-romana. Inclusive, la sala del Consejo Jedi es un fiel reflejo de la Mesa Redonda. El rey Arturo y sus pares, se consideraban iguales, unos con otros. No había cabeza, ni pies, ni piernas, todos eran uno solo. Claro, ese concepto más tarde fue aplicado por Johan Cruyff con la Naranja Mecánica en los mundiales de 1974 y 1978.  
-Entonces - Tomoyo repuso aun más sorprendida como Eriol podía evocar tantos datos a la vez - son patrones ya vistos?  
-Así es, de eso va mi conferencia. De los "Arquetipos" que Joseph Campbell describio en varios de sus libros, entre ellos, "El heroe de las mil caras". Los personajes del anime, libros y películas, justamente estan basados en figuras ya ancestrales, vistas en los mitos. Desde Buda hasta Gilgamesh.  
-¿Gilgamesh?  
-Aparece en la literatura Babilonica y sumeria. Es el prototipo de héroe, al estilo de Perseo en los griegos, Israel en los judíos y Musashi Miyamoto.  
-Wow...¿Pero todo esto lo has leído?  
-Bueno, no eres mi único pasatiempo - le guiño un ojo. - y sí, también tengo mi lado serio. Ah, ya llegamos - sonrio mientras Tomoyo le miraba desconcertada.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Antes que nada, una disculpa por la actualización tan tardía. Se suponía era hace un mes, pero debido a varios asuntos personales, lo deje flotando un rato. Inclusive, hasta pensaba cambiar un poco la trama y hacerla más oscura por lo mismo. Sin embargo, debo agradecer profundamente a Diana Hiragizawa. No solo por el apoyo "personal" que me ha dado últimamente, sino también por haber retornado, de manera indirecta, la idea central de fanfic. Digamos, que la dama se ha convertido en una musa excelente XD. Casí todas las lócuras de Eriol han nacido de las travesuras que le jugado (recuerden que escribo en base a mi experiencia personal). Diana, muchas gracias, por aguantarme milady. El capítulo va en tu honor.  
Ejem, pasando a otros temas, las dos canciones usadas en este capítulo son primero "Alumina" de Nightmare, el primer ending de Death Note. Aquí use la versión traducida, para dar una referencia a lo que Tomoyo piensa de la canción. La segunda, es "Old time rock and roll" de Bob Seger. Si alguien recuerda esa escena de Tom Cruise bailando como Eriol por toda la casa al ritmo de la canción, sabrán porque Tomoyo solto la carcajada jeje.  
Como ven, el romance entre ambos comienza a gestarse. La historia tendrá máximo uno o dos capítulos más. Agradezco a Ana, Azrael, sonylee, Luna-Box, Shami, Johana Ikari y Kerube Chan por sus comentarios. Ya saben que los tomo muy en cuenta.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto fanfic  
"Joyride"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 3: Poca delicadeza  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP, así que no me demandes

_**-¿Aun no llega?  
-A veces no llega - comento el teniente James Gordon.**_

Se escucho un "ohhh" de la audiciencia, seguido de varios aplausos. Los presentes, la mayoría, estaban vestidos como Batman, Gusaones o inclusive uno que otro Acertijo. Durante la convencion, estaban en la proyección en pantalla gigante de The Dark Knight.  
-Ya va a salir, ya va a salir - Eriol miraba como niño la escena. Tomoyo a su lado, solto un largo suspiro. Sino fuera porque estaba devorando ya su segunda porción de takoyaki, estaría realmente fastidiada. No solo tuvo que aguantar los comentarios hechos por sujetos de veintitantos con el rostro lleno de acne, sino soportar sesiones de fotografia que parecían las de alguna revista internacional. Ya antes le había tocado "modelar", pero no a ese nivel y más, con hombres que la miraba como si fueran a comersela.  
Lo peor fue cuando Eriol casí la arrastro a ver la película, y eso que según él, ya la había visto al menos veinte veces.  
Bueno, ella no la había visto, estaba entretenida, pero no entendía la obsesión con un sujeto que le gustaba andar de rata voladora.  
-Perdona traerte aquí - Eriol le sonrio de lado.  
-No te preocupes, se cuanto te gusta esto.  
Eriol por respuesta, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejila. Los de alrededor, hicieron que se fijaran en la escena, para bochorno de la chica.  
-¡Eriol!  
-¿Prefieres que te bese en otra parte? - le guiño el ojo. La pelinegra le miro de malos modos e iba a reclamarle, cuando sono su celular.  
-Ah, es Sakura - miro el identificador - ya llegaron.  
Eriol asintio mientras la chica se levantaba para encontrar a su amiga. Unos momentos después, su lugar fue ocupado por otra persona.  
-Se ve muy bien con ese traje jedi.  
-Sí, lo sé. Esta preciosa - Eriol le sonrio a Syaoran - y tu traje de "Harvey Dos caras" es muy bueno.  
-Solo estoy usando un traje común y corriente.  
-Aja, vienes a una convención así?  
-Podría ser otra persona...  
-La máscara con la cara deforme esta dentro de tu saco.  
Syaoran le miro sorprendido y luego sonrio.  
-Eres un maldito observador sabes?  
-Tengo que - Eriol le guiño el ojo - soy el gran mago Clow.  
-Mueres siendo un heroe o vives lo suficiente para ser un villano - comento Syaoran sincronizando su dialogo con el la película - antepasado, cuanto llevas reencarnando así?  
-¿Insinuas que soy un villano?  
-Para Tomoyo lo eres. Cree que eres un casanova - el castaño lo miro - y se que tienes ojos para ella.  
-¿Y tu desde cuando sabes eso? Eres pésimo viendo a los demás.  
-Soy tu descendiente. Algo tenía que heredarte....querido antepasado.  
-Jajajaja - Eriol solto una risotada sincronizando la suya con la aparición del Guason - ¿Que tal algo de magia? Voy a hacer que este folleto aparezca en el escote de Tomoyo.  
-¿En serio vas a intentarlo?  
-¿Y tu que crees?  
-Estas loco, realmente loco - sonrio Syaoran. Pero la sonrisa ironica de Eriol fue abrumadora.  
-No, no lo estoy - le guiño el ojo...

Tomoyo miraba con cierta fascinación como una joven "Amidala" salía del baño de mujeres luego de casí media hora de maquillaje. Sakura y Tomoyo se habían encontrado, las dos sumamente aliviadas, fuera de la sala de proyección. La castaña, vestida de civil, era la envidia de Tomoyo.  
-A tí Syaoran no te hizo usar traje...  
-Claro que no. No iba a... - la miro - lo siento.  
-No te preocupes - Tomoyo se recargo en los lavabos - aunque me gusta ese vestido  
-Tomoyo, por favor, mira lo que estas diciendo!  
-Lo siento - la morena se sacudio ligeramente - pero estar aquí desde hace horas comienza a uno a traumarlo. Tarde o temprano te impregnas de tanto frikismo.  
Al escuchar esto, dos de las chicas que estaban vestidas como Tweeks, les miraron heladamente, mientras abandonaban el baño.  
-Eso no me preocupa, sino que te terminen golpeando - Sakura suspiro. Entonces miro a su amiga - porque esa cara?  
-Eres una depravada! - le señalo el incidente del celular  
-Es culpa de tu novio que me llama cuando estabamos ocupados!  
-Hiragizawa no es mi novio!  
-Pues aceptaste vestirte así!  
-Eso fue por una apuesta!  
-Tomoyo, cuando vas a aceptar que te gusta?  
-Sabes que me gusta, pero...me desespera su manera de ser, su actitud. Es tan...infantil.  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?  
-Sakura. He estado batallando con niños desde que antes..  
-Eriol podrá serlo a veces, pero sabe lo que hace.  
-A tí casí te mata, te recuerdo.  
-No lo hizo. Confiaba en mí.  
-¿Entonces debo confiar en él?  
-Si te gusta... - sonrio la castaña. Tomoyo iba a comentar, pero se detuvo al escuchar una melodía que resonaba del salon común...

_My life is getting clearer  
The sunset sighs and slowly disappears  
These trinkets once were treasure  
Life changes like the weather  
You grow up, grow old or hit the road 'round here  
So I drive, watching white lines passing by  
With my plastic dashboard Jesus, waiting there to greet us_

Hey, hey, I finally found my way  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on the lost highway  
Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go  
Out on this open road  
It's independence day on this lost highway

I don't know where I'm going  
But I know where I've been  
Now I'm afraid of going back again  
So I drive, years and miles are flying by  
And waiting there to great us  
Is my plastic dashboard Jesus

Oh patron saint of lonely souls  
To tell this boy which way to go  
Guide the car, you got the keys  
Farewell to mediocrity  
Kicking off the cruise-control  
And turning up the radio  
Got just enough religion  
And a half tank of gas come on, let's go

I finally found my way  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on the lost highway  
Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go  
Out on this open road  
It's independence day on this lost highway

-Bon Jovi - comento Sakura. Sin embargo, al volver su mirada hacia Tomoyo, esta tenía la mirada totalmente perdida.  
-¿Como lo supo?  
-Saber que?? - Sakura parpadeo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Que hacía musica de ese tipo en una convención de anime? - No puede ser, acaso...  
-¡Como supo! - Tomoyo comenzo a dar vueltas - ¡Como supo que me gusta!  
-Ni idea, pero ya sabes las frases que se gasta y...Tomoyo! - Sakura vio como su amiga salía del baño - ¿A donde vas?  
-A matarlo - exclamo antes de azotar la puerta.

-Parece que la idea funciono - sonrio Eriol al escuchar la melodía.  
-Sobornaste al D.J. No es tan díficil.  
-¿Quien dice que lo soborne? Yo soy el D.J.  
Antes de que Syaoran dijera algo, sintio alguien a su lado. Se volvio rapidamente y era Tomoyo, que le miraba de malos modos.  
-Levantate..  
-Daido...  
-¡Levantate Li!  
El susodicho pego un brinco del asiento y dio paso a la pelinegra.  
-Será mejor me vaya - espeto el castaño, que salio casí corriendo de la sala.  
-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Como rayos hiciste eso? - murmuro Tomoyo amenazante.  
-Oh, lo dijiste al mismo que él - Eriol señalo la pantalla - y no, no se donde esta Harvey Dent.  
-¡Eriol!  
-No alces la voz, interrumpirás al público.  
El susodicho no alcanzo a reírse, cuando sintio como un par de dedos le presionaban la piel de la pierna con fuerza.  
-Oye! Eso duele!  
-Te mataría aquí mismo, pero me daría pena que vieran tu sangre salir.  
-Siempre tan agresiva...  
-Jamás lo había sido, hasta que te conocí..  
-Uy, eso es tan romántico.  
-Eriol, por favor...  
-Tengo mis contactos. Así me enteré de tus gustos. Te agrada mucho Jon Bon Jovi no?  
-Es...de mi agrado - Tomoyo mintio. En realidad le fascinaba, pero si decía algo más, el tipo sería capaz de usarlo a su favor.  
-Jon Francis Bongiovi, conocido por su nombre artístico Jon Bon Jovi, es un músico, actor, compositor y cantautor estadounidense nacido el 2 de marzo de 1962 en Perth Amboy (Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos). Entre sus principales influencias se encuentran Bruce Springsteen, Bob Dylan o Aerosmith. Jon Bon Jovi es hijo de Frank Bongiovi y de Carol Sharkey , está casado con Dorothea Hurley, su novia de toda la vida. Y es padre de cuatro niños: Stephanie Rose, Jesse James Louis, Jacob Hurley y Romeo Jon.  
-Como... - Tomoyo se quedo con la boca abierta - como rayos tienes memorizado el contenido de la Wikipedia?!!  
-¿Entonces sabes de donde lo saque eh? - murmuro. Daidoji se tapo la boca. Sin querer, se había delatado. Eriol sonrio tan enorme, que parecía contener una carcajada.  
-¿Te parece romántico que él este casado con la novia de toda su vida?  
-Deja de leerme la mente - Tomoyo se estaba poniendo roja y bajo la mirada - no es justo...yo no puedo hacerlo contigo y tú sí...  
-No lo hago, sencillamente "sondeo" tu manera de ser con preguntas.  
-Entonces no voy a comentar ya nada...  
-Será peor. El silencio te delataría...  
-Es injusto lo que haces. Estas tratando de conocerme y me hace sentir que soy predecible.  
-No lo eres...  
-¿No? Que alivio me da escuchar eso - se cruzo de brazos ofendida.  
-Eres tan divertida, sabes?  
-A mí no me parece gracioso.  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Claro que sí. No me parece divertido - sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba mintiendo. Realmente escucharlo hablar era sumamente cómico. Cierto que era un niño, pero era halagador como Eriol estaba al pendiente de todos sus detalles. Eso le provoco un cierto sentimiento de culpa.  
-¿Que sucede? - el joven noto el nuevo rictus de su amiga - te sientes mal?  
-No, estoy bien. Solo que...de repente me doy cuenta de que no te conozco..tanto como tú lo haces conmigo.  
-De eso no te preocupes. Sabes que mi vida no ha tenido un giro interesante.  
-¿Ni siquiera cuando te convertiste en el Mago Clow?  
Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Eriol no contesto de inmediato. Solo recargo la cabeza sobre su mano, como solía hacerlo.  
-Eso era algo destinado. Ya sabes...  
-No hay coincidencias. Solo lo inevitable - Tomoyo le miro fijamente - eso lo comentaba Mizuki siempre.  
-Se nota...  
-¿Entonces no vas a decirme nada?  
-Oh, pobre elección de palabras - Eriol rio volviendo a colocar su dialogo como en la película. Tomoyo solo entorno los ojos.  
-Me gustaría confiarás en mí...  
-Lo hago, lo hago. Solo no esperes que sea tan rápido  
-Me haces sentir como una inutil.  
-No lo eres. Aparte con ese comentario no harás que hable.  
-No lo digo por eso - Tomoyo apreto sus manos - quiero conocerte.  
-Aquí estoy  
-A tu vida antes de ser Clow - le miro. Eriol solo suspiro.  
-Eres necia  
-Hablas de eso como si fuera algo malo y sí, soy sumamente terca.  
-Yo también lo soy...y hablaremos, ya verás.  
-Eso espero o es la última vez que te acompaño eh?  
Eriol a todo comentario, solto una leve risita...  
-Voy por algo de comer - Tomoyo se levanto.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-Oye, el sushi es mi comida favorita. Y aparte, no engorda...  
-Vale, vale...  
Tomoyo sonrio mientras se dirigía a la salida. Eriol volvio su mirada hacia la película.

_**-Lo odiaran por eso, pero quien puede tomar esa decisión es Batman. A él lo pueden rechazar, pero tomará el camino que nadie más puede: La correcta.**_

**Eriol entorno los ojos. Parecía que el dialogo de la película había llegado en el momento justo, para tomar una decisión**

_**Uketottote My Song  
Boku no sasayaka na purezento  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no chippoke na purezento sa  
Okuru yo! I Love You**_

Mezamashi ga naru yo  
Asa no hikari ga Sashikonde kuru yo  
Suzume-tachi Pii-pii Hashaide utau yo

Koko n' tokoro zutto  
Tetsuya tsuzuki de Ganbatte 'ta kedo  
Yatto agatta yo Kimi ni miseta mono

Hon no chotto  
Teaka no tsuite iru mono da kedo  
Ii ka na? Suteki desho!

Uketottote My Song  
Boku no sasayaka na purezento  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no chippoke na purezento sa  
Okuru yo! I Love You

Tokidoki wa boku mo  
Sabishiku natte tamaranaku naru yo  
Sonna toki Chotto Kimi no koto utau yo

Nante kibun Sasaerarete 'ru yo Sono uta ni itsu demo  
Suteki da na!

Uketottote My Song  
Boku no sasayaka na purezento  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no chippoke na purezento sa  
Okuru yo! I Love You

Nante kibun Utagoe omonaru Ima koko de kono basho de  
Suteki da na!

Uketottote My Song  
Boku no sasayaka na purezento  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no chippoke na purezento sa  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no sasayaka na purezento  
Uketottote My Song  
Boku no chippoke na purezento sa  
Okuru yo! I Love You

**Sakura miro horrorizada como algunos otakus se detenían a cantar la melodía que sonaba de fondo, aun a mitad del pasillo.  
-Es horrible, verdad?  
-No es gracioso Syaoran - la joven suspiro - no se como rayos me deje venir aquí.  
-Ya suenas como Tomoyo y tu sabes bien como fue que llegamos a este trato  
-Pervertido. Ya suenas como Hiragizawa.  
-Supongo el trato entre mi antepasado y yo ha sido constante.  
Sakura solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Me alegro hallas venido como algo más "normal". No se quien sea ese Harvey Dent, pero sabe vestirse.  
-Te refieres a mi traje? - Syaoran se señalo - bueno, aun no ves la máscara.  
-¿Como es que eres tan frikie como Eriol?  
-Los hombres tenemos nuestros rituales. No esperaras me conviertiera en el chico perfecto, que solo me dedico a tí fielmente. No soy una especie de vampiro que es el principe idealizado de alguna chica.  
-Insisto, llevas demasiado tiempo con Eriol.  
A todo esto, Syaoran se encogio de hombros. Entonces vio una figura moverse por la puerta de la sala de exhibición.  
-La noche es más oscura que el día. Y les prometo, que se acerca el amanecer - el castaño recito. Sakura iba a criticarlo, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de seriedad de su novio.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Mi estupido antepasado va a meter la pata. Sakura, vamos - le tomo la mano, ante la mirada desconcerta de la chica.**

**Tomoyo sonrio contento al devorar su segundo maki de camarón y entro, un poco más relajada a la sala de exhibición.  
Sin embargo, solo sintio como alguien la jalaba fuertemente al entrar y justo antes de gritar, sintio como unos labios le presionaban los suyos. Primero de manera suave, pero luego con una furia y deseo que la alteraron notablemente.  
Sintio como las cosas iban a caersele, pero alguien le sostuvo las manos y como estas, parecían flotar de repente, para caer suavemente sobre el suelo.  
-E-Eriol - alcanzo a mascullar, antes de ver al chico, sonriendole de una manera tan enigmatica y...sucia.  
-¿Quieres saber porque sonrio de esta manera? - Eriol miro seductora y amenazadoramente a Tomoyo, que estaba arrinconada contra un extremo de la sala. Todos estaban tan absortos con la función, que nadie prestaba atención. Tomoyo quería gritar, pero las manos de Eriol la sujetaban, no con fuerza, sino con una firmeza que le hizo recordar su charla con Sakura, sintiendo una excitación enorme.  
-Mis padres estaban algo locos. Luchaban constantemente y a mi me hacian participe de eso, sin querer. Claro, no sabía que ellos discutían mi futuro, como reencarnación del Mago Clow. Mi madre no quería ese destino para mí, mi padre sí. Un día, él llego y viendome asustado, me pregunto "¿Why so serious?" en inglés, lógico. Su mano resplandecía y solo lo ví diciendome "Vamos a poner una sonrisa en esa cara" - Eriol susurraba las frases con tal manera que Tomoyo no sabía que hacer - y su mano me toco y todo cambio...Tomoyo, pense que te gustaba saber de mí - su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y su aliento casí los labios de ella - ¿Por que tan seria?  
Tomoyo entrecerro los ojos, sabiendo que lo que llegaría.  
-Lo cual jamás sucedio. Sencillamente Eriol se separo rapidamente.  
-Listo, creo ya te asuste suficiente - le sonrio. Sin embargo, no logro ver como Tomoyo le soltaba una bofetada, y salia corriendo furiosa del lugar.  
-Creo no debiste hacer eso - se escucho una voz atrás. Eriol, tocandose la mejila, se volvio.  
-Lo se Sakura...creo ahora si me pase.**

**Tomoyo se alejaba rapidamente de la sala de proyección. Estaba tan furiosa con él, con ganas de matarlo. Le había dicho todo eso, porque quería que confiara en ella.  
¿Y que hizo? Salirle con un maldito dialogo de una película. Era tan infantil.  
-Es la última vez que le tolero algo así, la última! - rugio, ante la sorpresa de algunos espectadores. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a tirar la puerta de salida, otra canción comenzo a escucharse del fondo del escenario.**

_**I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold  
I been there, done thatand I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,  
Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home**_

[Chorus]  
Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
who says you can't go home

[Chorus]

I been there, done thatand I ain't looking that  
It's been a long long road  
Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes

It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
who says you can't go home

[Chorus]

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home 

**Tomoyo apreto los puños, mientras sentía que dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era injusto, era injusto que el maldito apelara a su lado romántico, luego del trato que le había dispensado.  
-No pienses que te he perdonado - murmuro.  
-Vaya - una voz trás de ella emergio - no creí que fueras capaz también de sentir presencias.  
-Conozco tu forma de caminar...y supongo hiciste el cálculo y forma en que doy mi zancada, para que te diera tiempo para poner la canción y luego estar aca conmigo.  
-Wow. Que inteligente...  
-No me insultes, por favor - Tomoyo se volvio con las lágrimas surcando su rostro - yo...odio llorar...  
-Estamos en el pasillo de salida, aquí no nos verá nadie..  
-No entiendes! - ella le tercio furiosa - quiero que confies en mí!  
-Eso hago..  
-No es suficiente! Parece que solo soy un juguete  
-Lo eres  
-¿Que? - la pelinegra casí se cae - esto es el colmo! Mejor me largo!  
-Antes de que tu mente comience a crear ideas como te conozco, sabes que eres la única persona que me causa un conflicto de emociones.  
-Eriol, ve al grano por favor...dijiste que era un juguete y yo no soy ju...  
-Me gustas...  
-Que... - la pelinegra dio un paso atrás - como...  
-Mucho - él se acerco a ella - solo que...no sabía como decirtelo sin que te lo tomarás de otra manera.  
-¿Otra manera? ¿Como que otra manera?  
Eriol se froto el cabello y suspiro. Tomoyo vio con sorpresa como era la primera vez que la seguridad y jactancia del joven había desaparecido. Se le veía preocupado, sino ansioso.  
-Quería decirtelo antes de venir aquí, quería que vinieramos como pareja. Pero me acobarde....  
-¿Acobardate? Eso es una excusa! Debiste arriesgarte!  
-Tomoyo, entiende - el tercio ahora molesto - jamás en mi vida había tenido incertidumbres. ¡Jamás! Siempre sabía que iba a pasar, inclusive cuando mi padre me dijo que yo era la reencarnación de Clow.  
Tomoyo parpadeo. Entonces lo que había dicho, era cierto.  
-Pero cuando te conocí...todo eso fue cambiando - comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro. Parecia desesperado - era capaz de adivinar los patrones de la gente, aun sin mis poderes. La sabiduría de Clow era inmensa. Eso me dio alegría al principio, pero luego se volvio tremendamente aburrido. Tienes idea de lo sencilla que es la vida? Es tanto que te fastidias.  
-¿Por eso estabas tan contento cuando encontraste a Sakura? ¿Cuando no pudiste adivinar la relación que tendría con Syaoran, verdad?  
Eriol asintio.  
-Yo creí que Yue sería el verdadero amor de ella. Me equivoque, pero estaba tan contento con eso. Al fin algo no salía como esperaba...luego vino Kaho...y ocurrio lo que pensaba...y ahora tú...pensé que todo saldría como yo... - se mordio el labio - Dios, pensé sería sencillo gritarte que me gustas mucho pero...fue horrible. No podía. Trataba de ver más alla, pero no pude...no pude...  
-Eriol...  
-Luego quise fastidiarte - sonrio nerviosamente meciendose más el cabello - quería ver hasta donde eras capaz...  
-Eriol! - ella se adelanto - eso no es justo! No soy un sujeto de prueba!  
-Se que no, pero estaba inseguro! Es tu culpa por sentirme así! - la señalo - no, no...lo siento...maldición, ¿Que rayos me pasa?  
Tomoyo estaba perpleja. Eriol le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, pero eso parecía que lo estaba colapsando literalmente.  
-Tienes que tranquilizarte...  
-No. No puedo. Porque me da miedo escuchar tu respuesta - se encogio visiblemente - así que esto significa ser un humano total verdad?  
Tomoyo sonrio tiernamente al escuchar esto. Con cuidado, se acerco a él, pero Eriol dio un paso atrás.  
-Calma, calma.  
-No, no puedo...no te acerques. No quiero consuelo, quiero la respuesta que deseo, pero eso sería egoísta. Sin embargo, sino la tengo yo...  
Tomoyo se acerco aun más. Eriol quiso retroceder, pero algo parecía retenerlo allí.  
-Sabes - ella le sonrio dulcemente mientras abría los brazos - alguna vez has leído a Asimov?  
-Sí - el parpadeo sorprendido por el cambio de tema - ¿Porque?  
-Sí has leído Yo Robot, sabrás de casos que robots con cerebro positronico que recibieron ordenes contradictorias. Eso les causaba mucho conflicto.  
-¿Insinuas que soy como ellos? Bromeas  
-No, en absoluto - ella lo abrazo. Eriol parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Cuando se había acercado tanto y sin verla?  
-Tienes miedo, verdad?  
-Mucho - alcanzo a murmurar - no me gusta sentirme débil.  
-En eso somos parecidos - musito, mientras hundía la cara en el pecho del chico y con sus brazos, tomaba los de Eriol y los colocaba alrededor de ella.  
-Tomoyo...  
-Sabes, eres un experto en halagar a las personas - dijo ella contra su pecho - tanto conciente, como inconcientemente.  
-¿Halagar? Pero estoy muerto de miedo.  
-Pero por mí - ella esbozo una sonrisa - eso significa que soy la única persona que te hago sentir así. Me quieres tanto que dudas entre ser egoísta y no.  
-Presumes demasiado...  
-No lo hago. ¿Me tienes miedo verdad?  
-Mucho...  
Tomoyo solto una risita. Que curiosa manera de decir de Eriol de que la quería. Alguien que era omnipotente, viendose arrinconado.  
Siempre había rechazado la idea de estar con alguien de caracter débil, pero Daidoji no veía así a Eriol. Al contrario, cada expresión y gesto de él, ante ella, eran especiales. Claro, ella soñaba con tener una declaración en una cena romántica, y de manera importante y segura, no en una convención de anime y donde su chico estuviera temblando como gelatina.  
Pero claro, que podía esperar de Eriol? Eso era lo divertido.  
Aparte, era un enorme trago para el ego, ver como una simple mortal, ponía de rodillas al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.  
Eso hizo que soltara una larga carcajada.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Oh sí, perfectamente - ella siguio riendo y antes de que él comentará, subio la cabeza, besandolo rapida y luego lentamente...mientras sentía como Eriol por respuesta, apretaba los brazos entorno de ella.**

**-Al fin - Sakura suspiro. Syaoran sonrio satisfecho desde un rincón, pero vio a su novia con la cámara.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Tonterías de Tomoyo - Sakura miro la cámara - no se como rayos le gusta hacer esto, es tan penoso.  
-¿Porque lo haces para empezar?  
-Syaoran, por favor...  
El castaño solo sonrio mientras miraba a la nueva pareja...que casí se caía cuando Tomoyo se tambaleo por el paso de Eriol  
-Vamos, antes de que se maten uno al otro... - finalizo.**

**Fin del capítulo**

**Notas del autor.  
Luego de un año y medio de andar dormido, logre terminar este capítulo.  
No niego que al principio la inspiración estaba en cero y que lo estaba escribiendo a marchas forzadas (los varios borradores en la pc lo pueden confirmar).  
Sin embargo, luego de poner el DVD de The Dark Knight, todo comenzo a fluir más rapidamente. Así que perdonen la influencia de la película durante todo el capítulo jejeje.  
Algo que igualmente influyo en que no podía seguir el fic, era que no tenía una idea bien determinada de lo que iba a pasar. Se supone la declaración de Eriol iba en el siguiente capítulo, pero decidí ponerla ahora y enfocarme en lo que pocos fics manejan: una relación de pareja. Generalmente la mayoría narran como estos se enamoran y luego un "6 meses después", ya se estan casando o tienen hijos, cuando la vida de pareja es sumamente divertida xD.  
Las canciones usadas, fueron 2 de Bon Jovi: Lost Highway y Who Says You Can't Go Home, así "Presente" de Ranma 1/2, uno de los tantos endings de la serie.  
Agradecimientos a Ziitah-Txe, Boggart, Meems Asakura, Ly Malfoy, Basilea Daudojiu, Azrael, Luna Box, Kerube-Chan, Malu Daidoji, Hivari, La critocona, Bombon Asesino, Undine y en especial a Diana Hiragizawa, que a punta de pistola me hizo escribir pero ya XD.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


End file.
